Question: How many digits are located to the right of the decimal point when $\frac{3^6}{6^4\cdot625}$ is expressed as a decimal?
Answer: To find the decimal expression, we try to get a denominator of the form $2^a\cdot5^a=10^a$, where $a$ is an integer.  $$\frac{3^6}{6^4\cdot625}=\frac{3^6}{2^4\cdot3^4\cdot5^4}=\frac{3^2}{10^4}=9\cdot10^{-4}=0.0009$$So there are $\boxed{4}$ digits to the right of the decimal point.